


In Which Dwalin is Reckless and Awkward

by BBunni



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Age Swap, Age Swap AU, Dwalin is awkward, Erebor never fell, M/M, also may edit it, i had a bit of a hard time, its like the beginings of dwori, may add another chapter, ori is a bit oblivious, please forgive me for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBunni/pseuds/BBunni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Age swap au! Dwalin is forced to help Master Ori in the library. He was not expecting to fall head over heels for an aging librarian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I was inspired by asparklethatisblue's wonderful [art](http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/post/61762581993/anon-prompt-ori-and-dwalin-age-reversal-uh-i) on tumblr (definitely check her out). But yah, I fell in love with this au but I couldn't find any fics with it so of course I thought "screw that!"

Dwalin grumbled as he made his way through the library. He was a grown dwarf and to be given a punishment by Balin was more than a bit embarrassing. _"Quiet work is what you need. Besides, Master Ori could use the help."_ Old coot. Dwalin ran a hand through his thick black hair. He should be training right now, the other recruits were going to gain an advantage over him.

With a freshly tattooed fist he knocked on the door. This entire day was going to be a waste.

"Yes! Yes, come in," the older man turned in his seat, "Dwalin, I presume?" He adjusted his glasses slightly.

"Er, aye. Balin said you could use some help?" Dwalin blinked in surprise as the other man stood. He was surprisingly small, almost tiny.

"Aw yes, would you mind carrying that crate for me? Strapping lad like you shouldn't have a problem."

Dwalin felt a strange heat creep across his face. He bent quickly, hoisting up the crate which was shoved into the corner. If he heard Ori's chuckles he didn't say a word. Though embarrassment was begining to blossom in his belly. _I shouldn't be here._

"Come along!" Ori scurried out of the office, his braids bobbing. Dwalin's eyes settled on the older man's behind. _Oh..._ He shook his head before following.

"It's a new shipment. What you're carrying, I mean," Ori's voice wavered from excitement, "Manuscripts from all across Middle Earth! Newly copied too."

"Does it matter," grumbled Dwalin. He instantly regretted it, Ori's back stiffened a bit.

"Not one for reading?"

"I prefer to train." He followed the librarian around a sharp corner. There was an empty segment of shelves along the wall. It was deafeningly quiet this deep in the library. It gave Dwalin the creeps.

Ori motioned for Dwalin to set the crate down, studying him with rich brown eyes. He shuffled awkwardly under the older man's scrutiny. A familiar heat crept across his face, spreading slowly to his neck.

"You can go back to the training grounds if you'd like." Ori gave him an understanding smile before he began to unload the manuscripts.

"N-no! I mean," Dwalin stuttered as big brown eyes bore into his own, "I'd like to stay and help. If that's alright with you?" He finished his sentence nervously, the heat having crept down his spine. _What in Aule's name am I doing?_

"It'd be much appreciated, Mister Dwalin!"

Dwalin grinned at the title, "Mister?"

"Or is it lord? Cousin to the king aren't you?" Ori winked as he began to place the documents on the shelf.

"J-just Dwalin!" He nearly dropped the tome he was holding, spurring Ori to gently pull it away from him. Dwalin's stomach fluttered as Ori patted his arm.

"No need to get worked up," he chuckled.

The two continued to line the various tomes and scrolls along the stone shelves, Dwalin's heart hammering all the while. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ His eyes flicked towards Ori, who was stretching to reach a higher shelf. Knitted cardigan and mittens, violet ribbons braided into thick gingery hair, and ink stained fingers. He was good looking, with a nicely shaped nose, but nothing Dwalin had ever been interested in. No, Dwalin preferred someone who could match his strength. Which he doubted this frail looking scribe could do. Not to mention he was at least 50 odd years older than Dwalin. He rubbed at his beard in frustration.

"Lad? Are you alright?"

"Uh... aye. I'm fine," he gave Ori a shaky smile. The librarian stared up at him, brows furrowed and lips pulled down into a faint frown. Dwalin found himself staring at them. They looked soft... inviting. For a moment he imagined what it would feel like to have them pressed against his own.

Ori placed a hand on Dwalin's forehead. "You're looking a bit feverish..."

"I'm fine." _Why are my hands so sweaty?_

"Go lie down, lad. I can finish up," he retrieved his hand from Dwalin's forehead slowly.

 _This is your chance._ Dwalin leaned forward, hands clumsily tugging at the older man's tunic. "Er... I'd like to help you again. Sometime, I mean... if that's ok."

A crimson flush burst over Ori's cheeks. But before he could reply, Dwalin had pressed his lips to the corner of Ori's mouth. Thick black hair tickling his face, then just as quickly as it happened Dwalin pulled away. His face crimson, but a proud smile pulling at his cheeks. A single worried line creasing his forehead.

"L-lad?" He stared up at Dwalin with wide eyes. What just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I may come back to this chapter and edit it so that it's not quite so fast paced, I'll be sure to make a note of it if I do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I tried to slow things down a bit this chapter, hopefully I succeeded. I'm thinking this will probably end up being 3 or 4 chapters long? Please tell me what you think, I really appreciate any chance to better my writing!

The lad was daring, that was for sure. Ori could feel his face burning, which only seemed to make Dwalin puff up with pride. If not a bit nervously.  
  
“Master Ori? Are you alright?”

Ori blinked stupidly at the lad. It wasn’t as though he hadn’t experienced such things before. Aule knew there had been a good few dwarrows who had developed a crush on the librarian over the years.  But they had all been rather bookish, quiet sorts. Much like Ori himself.  And none of them had ever been anything like Dwalin. At least, they hadn’t kissed him. The lad was really quite young, a rowdy sort who always seemed to be causing trouble in the taverns, but was ferociously serious when it came to his training. He would be a fine warrior one day, there was no doubt. Perhaps he would even become the king’s head guardsman as well.  

“Do you mind explaining to me what just happened?” his voice came out much higher pitched than he had expected. Damn his nerves.

Dwalin mulled the question over for a few moments. A strange sort of shyness flashed in his eyes. He ran a hand through his hair nervously. “I-I… er,” he was visibly struggling to find the right words, “I like you?”

“Lad, you’ve only just met me,” he tried to say it as gently as possible. Though judging by Dwalin’s response, it didn’t soften the blow. 

“I know that! I just,” he paused for a moment, “don’t know.”  He stared down at his feet, carefully trying to hide his emotions in what seemed to be the only way he knew how. _Now you’ve screwed up. Idiot._

Ori felt a pang in his chest. Sympathy? Embarrassment for the lad? There was definitely some confusion at the moment. Lots of it. He took a step forward and placed a hand on Dwalin’s arm. He blinked in surprise, the lad really was well muscled.  
  
“Dwalin, I’m sure you know. Now, please? It’s not every day a young dwarrow like you plants one on me,” he finished jokingly. A smile played at his lips.

A chuckle rumbled from deep within Dwalin’s chest. He seemed a little more at ease, though shyness kept him from meeting the older dwarf’s eyes. “I just, uh, needed to. I guess?”

“I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

Slowly, Dwalin straightened up. His face was flaming but there was still an undeniable sense of pride about him. Maybe it was the way he held himself, but then again maybe that’s how he always was. “You’re uh… handsome.”

Ori shook his head in confusion, “So… you snog every handsome dwarrow? Or dwarrowdam?”

“What?!”

“Well that’s what you said, isn’t it?”

“N-no! I didn’t mean it like that! At all.”

The two stared at each other in bewilderment. Both of their brows were drawn in confusion, pink painting their cheeks.

 _Oh screw it._ “Just forget it Master Ori.” Dwalin whirled around, hoping that the older dwarf wouldn’t call him back. With quick, long strides he began to walk away. _What the hell was I thinking?_ He chastised himself silently.

“Now you wait just a minute!”

Dwalin kept walking, his strides becoming feverish. It wasn’t until he had turned past a row of shelves that he heard much lighter steps following close behind. _Oh Aule._ He screeched to a halt with his heart hammering. Something soft smacked against his back. His eyes widened.

“Ah hell. Master Ori I’m sorry!”

The librarian shielded his nose. “Don’t you ever walk away from me lad!” his voice had taken up a fussy tone with a nasally pitch. One very similar to that old coot Balin always seemed to be hanging around with.

“I-I didn’t mean to!”

“Now that’s a bunch of bollocks and you know it!”

“Well, so what?”

“So what? You might’ve broken my bloody nose,” Ori huffed.

“Oh Aule, let me take a look at it. Yeah?” He bent over the older dwarf, tugging at his hands.

Ori complied reluctantly, though not without a great deal of mattering.  If it had been any other dwarf he would have told them to buzz off. But the way Dwalin was shaking, and that worried wrinkle across his forehead, made him think otherwise.  The lad really was kind hearted, if not incredibly rash.

“I think it’s fine. Just sort of… purple-y,” Dwalin’s voice wavered half way through.

“Purple-y? Is it bad?”

“Er, what’s your definition of bad?”

“Dwalin!”

“Okay, okay! It’s just a bit swollen.”

“And what, may I ask, is your definition of ‘just a bit’?”

Dwalin felt his lips tugging into a smile. “Well, it’s not like a balloon or anything.”

Ori threw up his hands, “Not like a balloon?! This isn’t funny you know!”

“I-It kind of is,” Dwalin gasped out.  He tried desperately to cover his laughter with a coughing fit.

“You,” Ori’s eyes narrowed dangerously, “you’re coming to my office this instant.”

“To do what,” drawled Dwalin.

“To make me tea and explain yourself!”  Ori clutched at the younger dwarf’s tunic, pulling him along with surprising force.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long, I had a killer writer's block and I'm not entirely pleased with this chapter. Please feel free to critique and give me any advice!

                Dwalin placed the steaming mug on the edge of Ori’s desk. He couldn’t help but grin down at the older dwarf, who was still fussing over his nose.

“I really am sorry about that,” chuckled Dwalin.

“Oh yes, you’re riddled with guilt,” Ori rolled his eyes jokingly. He’d lightened up considerably after his first mug of tea. “Although,” he continued, “you still haven’t explained that kiss.”

Dwalin’s smile disappeared instantly. With a grunt he lowered himself into a rather rickety looking chair across from Ori. He studied the librarian over the desk. Of course he wouldn’t just let the matter drop. “Must I?”

Ori sighed and scratched at his beard. Today had not gone as planned, at all. He had expected some gangly teen with a smart mouth, not a full grown, and rather attractive, guard in training. In reality, he doubted he could force Dwalin to do anything.  “I suppose I can’t force you,” his voice was soft. With careful hands he raised the mug to his lips, sipping quietly.

The younger dwarf gave Ori a quizzical look. He seemed almost somber. Dwalin leaned forward and rested his elbows on his thighs, letting his hands hang limply down. They were all rough edges. Deep shadows and amber hued highlights. They didn’t look as though they belonged to someone so young. “I think…” Dwalin trailed off.

Ori gave him a small, encouraging smile.

“I just like you,” mumbled Dwalin.

The librarian gave an exasperated sigh. He looked about ready to smack the younger dwarf upside the head. “Lad, if you’re going to tell me, please tell me the real reason.”

“But I do like you!”

“Alright then, the whole story, please!”

“What do ye want me to do, spill my heart out?” it came out as a rough growl.

Ori blinked in surprise, his eyes widening. It was then that he realized he was still of lower rank. He was still vulnerable to the more powerful lords, even young Dwalin son of Fundin. He felt himself physically bristle at the thought. All the same, to trod on the toes of the king’s kin was dangerous. “Of course not, my Lord.”

Now it was Dwalin’s turn to be shocked. “Please don’t call me that.”

“It’s only suiting, isn’t it?”

Dwalin’s fists clenched. “Alright, you want to know? It’s because of those big brown eyes of yours. It’s because of that wonderful ass.”

“Lad, if you don’t want to tell me it’s fine. But please don’t write yourself off as such a shallow creature. You’re not that sort, I can see it in the way you hold yourself.”

“Shut up!”

Ori flinched at the strangled bark directed his way. With wary eyes he watched as Dwalin rose. The recruit’s enormous hands clenched into fists, muscles tense. Neither of them moved. Simply stared.

“How,” Dwalin spoke slowly, “the hell would you know anything about me?” He was a menacing sight to behold, a muscled shadow against the flickering light.

Ori opened and closed his mouth silently, unsure how to speak. Instead he rose from his seat slowly, shuffling around the desk to stand beside Dwalin. He peered up and studied the half-hearted scowl which twisted at the younger dwarf’s mouth. The tension seemed to melt away as Ori placed a gloved hand on Dwalin’s forearm. He offered up a strained smile, eyes sad behind his glasses. That’s when Dwalin finally crumbled.

“Oh lad,” breathed Ori at the sight of hot tears trickling down Dwalin’s cheeks.

“You wouldn’t understand…”

“I could try,” he slipped an arm around Dwalin’s waist, nudging him back into his seat. It creaked beneath the added weight. Dwalin fought hard to keep any other tears back. This wasn’t who he was supposed to be. He didn’t cry, he didn’t crumble, and he didn’t fall for an old librarian after just one meeting. He opened his mouth to speak only to let out a rather wet groan instead.

Ori hovered awkwardly for a moment, “Tea?”

“N-no, thanks.”

The scribe leaned against his desk and twisted at his cardigan worriedly, watching Dwalin expectantly.

Dwalin swallowed thickly, damning his tears. “It’s just that you treated me like- like a person.”

“I-I’m not sure I understand?”

“You didn’t cringe, or go pale when you saw me. Or stare.”

“Now why would I do that?” He seemed honestly taken aback.

“Everyone else does.”  

Ori blinked blankly.

“I mean,” continued Dwalin, “they’re overly threatened by me. I-I don’t mind it during sparring of course, but when I go to the market and merchants think I’m going to rob them… “

“Aw… I’m afraid you’re right, I don’t know that feeling.” He gave a strained smile and patted at his paunchy belly.

A small smile tugged at the corners of Dwalin’s mouth. “Aye, I thought so.”

“So you weren’t struck to the core with fear when you came in this morning?”

A deep chuckle rumbled through Dwalin’s chest. “You’re certainly frightening when you want to be.”

“Now then,” Ori wiped the tears from Dwalin’s cheeks on instinct, “why don’t we get a bite to eat? Today has been a bit exhausting, don’t you think?”

Pink bloomed across the younger dwarf’s face. “Er, aye. That sounds nice. But Master Ori,” Dwalin rushed on, “I do feel… strongly for ye.”

Ori rubbed at his neck. “You’re a fine lad Dwalin. But I’m afraid you’ll be moving on to much prettier dwarrows soon enough.”

“I won’t.”

“Well, if you don’t we can talk about it then,” said Ori reassuringly.

Dwalin brightened at the sliver of hope. “I guess I can wait to win your heart.”

Ori’s face flushed red. “R-right then! Chips?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your comments and kudos, it means a lot to me!
> 
> Also I was thinking of maybe doing an epilogue since this doesn't really tie things up very well?

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Please don't be afraid to make criticisms or suggestions, they're always welcome!


End file.
